


Your Ink On My Skin

by Fairygirl34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, More tags to be added as story progresses, no underage anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Prompt adopted from Clarisse (Transnymphtaire).You can communicate with your soulmate by writing on your skin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> So this prompt was adopted from Clarisse (transnymphtaire) from their story "Ink". If you haven't read it, I totally recommend that you do.
> 
> I changed the original just a bit to fit my writing style and made it a little bit longer. I did use a few things from their original work with permission but hopefully, you guys till enjoy it. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

The age of six is important to many.

It is the age when someone can communicate to their soulmate by writing on their own skin, which in turn, mirrors upon the other's skin. The words showing in the color they had been written in.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr holds the black ball point pen over his left arm, only hesitating a moment before drawing a single line across. The minutes tick by agonizingly slow.

He waits, and waits, and waits.

And waits.

Finally after fifteen minutes, Tom glares at the offending pen and line, throwing the pen across the room and washing away the mark, turning his pale skin red. Time goes by and Tom never writes anything on his skin after that incident, believing that he has no soulmate. Tom tells himself that he is not bothered by it because a soulmate would only hold him back from his goals.

The years pass and Tom has made something of himself. A powerful businessman who has come far from the orphaned boy with nothing. He is twenty-six when a childish drawing of a yellow star appears on the palm of his left hand a few days into August. He stares at it in surprise, not immediately comprehending what the symbol means.

Then Tom chuckles hollowly while running his right hand through his neat hair.

He has a soulmate.

A soulmate who is twenty years younger than him.

He doesn't know whether to curse and thank whatever higher powers (that may or may not exist) in the universe that they gave him such a young soulmate. To think after all these years, his soulmate has been born and now six years old.

However, Tom doesn't write back.

Just content to just gaze at childish drawings of stars and smiley faces. Sometimes, he'll find himself smiling at the drawings of his soulmate. Amused and protective of the innocent views of a person who has yet to be corrupted by the world. Deep deep down, Tom finds the constant drawings on his skin grounding as it reminds him that he does have a soulmate and not damned to be eternally alone. Not that he _has to have_ a soulmate, but even he knows that anyone not his soulmate could never fill the empty piece of himself.

It is on a inconsequential day that he sees something that deeply angers him. The bright red word _'FREAK'_ is boldly written across his chest, back and arms. It pulls at something dark from within at seeing the words in the mirror, reminding him of days in a cold orphanage where the older kids would bully him because he was better than them.

_Are you aright?_

He writes in his elegant scrawl in the junction of his left elbow, the first time he has written on his own skin since the first time all those years ago.

And once again he waits.

He waits, and waits, and waits.

And waits.

Only this time a response comes back.

_I'm fine._

The writing is messy and childlike and so very different from his own calligraphic writing. Tom releases the breath he has been holding. He has a strong feeling that his soulmate doesn't live in a happy home. Just thinking about it, makes Tom's blood boil and anger rise until it's simmering just beneath the surface.

Tom decides it's best to introduce himself to his soulmate and maybe learn something about them. Maybe even coax enough information to get them out of their bad home.

_My name is Tom. What's your name?_

Minutes tick by until the child's words appear underneath his own upon his left arm.

_I'm Harry._

A boy, Tom muses. 

_It's very nice to meet you Harry._

_It's nice to meet you too._

They talk for a few minutes until Harry hastily writes that he has to go. The writing is barely even manageable but Tom muses the child had to get ready for school. It was probably for the best that they have to stop because he does have a company to run. Throughout the day, Harry stays in the back of his mind and no one comments on his constant glancing towards his skin. They resume talking later in the afternoon until it is time for Harry to go to bed. Then next day starts off the same way (luckily without the angry red words) and the following days after that.

However, there are some days Tom can tell that Harry is hurt because his writing becomes hardly legible or he tells Tom that he cannot write that day. ' _Because I'm in pain'_ is left unsaid.

Even though Harry is a child, he is quite intelligent and Tom enjoys teaching the boy new things. From the subtle hints here and there in their conversations, Tom thinks the boy has to hide his intelligence. He hates that Harry has to hide to protect himself but one day Tom will be able to free his soulmate from his abusive relatives. All he really knows is that Harry is an orphan and is living with his maternal Aunt, her husband and son. He would be able to find more if the child gave his last name but Tom is both proud and annoyed at the child's refusal to give Tom his name so easily. 

Their routine continues for months until one day, they stop.

It's subtle at first but soon Harry is no longer writing back to Tom and more and more words of _'FREAK', 'SON OF A WHORE'_ and other derogatory words began to appear, clueing Tom to what is probably happening his young soulmate.

_Harry do you need help?_

Tom paces impatiently in his room. He decides to drown himself in work when no response comes forth. He knows that his employees and close associates can tell that he is on edge and they tread carefully around him, but Tom ignores them. He is only worry is Harry.

Everyday, he outlines the words on his left arm.

And everyday, no response comes. 

Just as he is reoutlining the words, a yellow _Yes_ appears on his hand. Tom watches intensely as more words soon follow after.

_My name is Harry James Potter. Please help me Tom._

Tom is quick to browse on his computer for any Harry Potter born six years ago. In minutes, Tom has found an article detailing about a terrible accident and the death of James and Lily Potter. Young Harry had miraculously survived with only a lightening bolt scar upon his forehead and has been placed with his mother's relatives. Immediately, Tom calls in favors (orders) to have young Harry Potter freed from his abusive home.

 _I'll help you._ Tom writes in a red pen upon his thigh where it would most likely be missed by anyone than Harry.

A yellow smiley face soon appears underneath.

* * *

Harry watches with watery green eyes as Tom's words appear upon his thigh. The yellow pen he has stolen from Dudley is gripped tightly in his right hand while trying to keep his sobs from being heard. His left arm is broken and bruised and thankfully numb as it hangs at his side. The light from the hallway barely penetrates thought the cupboard under the stairs but Harry doesn't mind as he carefully traces the elegant script of his soulmate.

Harry believed that he had no soulmate because he doesn't deserve one. At least, that is what his relatives constantly tell him.

But Tom is going to save him. Harry doesn't care if Tom isn't nice or is really strict, anyone is better than his relatives. 

A new message begins to appear under the smiley face and Harry can't help but feel thankful that he has such a nice and caring soulmate.

_Don't worry, Harry. Stay Strong._

Just from the words and elegant handwriting, Harry knows that Tom will be able to help him because Tom isn't a child like him. Tom is older and that makes Harry feel at ease knowing that someone cares about him, even just a little bit.

_Thank you._

Harry feels that those words do not express how much gratitude he feels that Tom is going to help him.

 _Soon, I'll be away from the Dursleys,_ Harry thinks with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I tried really really hard. Also I put into the tags that there won't be anything Underage and nothing romantically progressive will happen until Harry is at least in his twenties. So he'll be an adult when they do get together.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and its not beta'd.
> 
> I hope you guys till enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I kind of just made up what type of snake Nagini was because I couldn't find anything concrete to what type of snake she was.

No one is more surprised of Tom's sudden orders than his close... _associates._

Tom would never call them his closest friends.

He can tell they have a million questions and too little information to make plausible scenarios. Unfortunately for them, Tom doesn't give them much to go on besides Harry's name, age and who his deceased parents were. It's not too hard to find the sister of one deceased Lily Potter.

Tom sneers at the picture of the hideously giraffe-like woman, her whale of her husband and beach ball sized child. Any one could see that Petunia Dursley did not have much in the beauty department, unlike her younger sister.

Tom's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, had done some background on the Dursleys and found that Vernon Dursley has been stealing from the company he works at. The man makes overpriced business deals with wealthy customers then pockets the extra cash. It has been going on for a few years.

This is enough for the family to be investigated along with some hints of child abuse given to the right people.

It also helps that Tom has a few men within the ranks of the police force.

Tom continues to read the file on Harry's father, James Potter. Interestingly, it turns out the man was from a wealthy family and a private detective until his untimely death. James Potter had married his high school sweetheart, Lily Evans  - who was a scholarship student at the prestigious private school James had been attending - straight after graduation.

This makes Tom hum in contemplation as this means that young Harry is the heir to a very influential family.

And its a matter of _When_ than _If,_ Harry is too be placed in a new home. Tom grimaces at the thought of Harry in the foster care system. Harry doesn't deserve to be moved from one bad home to another. Perhaps, he should discuss possible options for young Harry with Lucius. It would have been much easier if Harry had any other relatives to be placed in. It's unfortunate that Harry's Godfather Sirius Black has also become deceased two years ago in a tragic hit and run accident, who apparently also left his family fortune to his young Godson.

"Lucius my office now." Tom orders over the office phone. He doesn't wait for a response and quickly goes back to his research.

Every few minutes, Tom's blue eyes linger on his pen. The urge to write to Harry is great but he knows the child is most likely asleep, it is, after all, quite late. Almost two o'clock in the morning.

A knock sounds against his door and Tom immediately orders them to enter.

"Yes Mr. Riddle?" Lucius asks.

"Lucius. Have my orders been placed?" Tom asks straight to business. He has no time to waste as every second counts for Harry.

"Yes sir. Avery and Rockwood have been alerted within the force and will have the proper channels begin investigation as soon as possible." Lucius answered.

The large office becomes silent as Tom gazes out through his large office windows on the top floor. The city lights shine brightly like a million fallen stars upon the ground instead of the sky. It is easy to see that there are still quite a bit of people out and about, mostly adults enjoying the night life, though with the occasional teenagers breaking curfew.

"Your wife was the cousin to one Sirius Black, no?" Tom asks, his gaze still focused on the city below. 

Lucius hesitates only a second, confusion clear in his answer. "Yes sir."

Tom absently nods. "Did the family have a servant within their home?"

"Yes. An old butler by the name of Kreacher. I do not know if the man is still alive though." Lucius contemplates his answers. The blonde man doesn't know how any of the questions are important but knows better than to voice his questions when Tom is clearly does not have enough patience to deal with incompetence.

"Find out." Tom orders. If there is at least one servant, Tom can get the legal paperwork in order to have Harry in their custody instead of the foster system.

"Yes sir."

Lucius is dismissed immediately and Tom cannot but become impatient for everything to be set in motion. The longer that Harry stays with his abusive family, the longer Tom is failing his promise to free the child. And Tom does not accept failure in anything. Only the sound of the clock is heard within the large office. It is now 2:30 A.M. Tom sighs before he decides to head home. If anything comes up, he knows his employees will call him for any emergencies.

* * *

Harry quickly ducks from the incoming hand from Uncle Vernon, though it is in vain because the beefy hand still manages to hit him on his head. His vision is becoming dizzy and black spots are appearing in his line of vision. He can barely walk straight as Uncle Vernon throws him into his cupboard. Harry situates himself comfortably, careful of his broken arm as soon as Uncle Vernon's angry footsteps recede back to the kitchen table. 

It has only been two days since Tom promised to free him from the Dursleys.

Harry doesn't want to be ungrateful or anything, _especially_ since Tom doesn't _have to_ keep his promise... but Harry really wishes Tom could hurry with his help. Harry is bright, at least compared to Dudley and some of his classmates, and he _knows_ that sometimes it takes a while for anything to get done.

He should know, he has to do a lot of chores around the house. And that takes a long time to finish normally but with his broken left arm, the chores take even longer. Aunt Petunia had  to make a makeshift sling and brace to help mend the bones back together. They wouldn't even take him to a real doctors unless he was probably on the verge of dying. Even then, he wouldn't know if they would take him then.

Harry shakes his head to get rid of the bad thoughts.

Moving his cot away, Harry retrieves the few pens and markers he had stolen from Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

It takes a few minutes but Harry decides to write on his right thigh - the same place Tom had wrote last - the bright green contrasting with his slightly tan skin. He would have written on his arm, but its broken and covered in wrapping and he doesn't want to make it worst.

_Hi Tom._

Harry nervously watches for any sign of writing, constantly looking at the other places on his body as well. He's not sure how much time has passed but eventually Tom writes back.

_Hello Harry. How are you?_

The words make Harry smile happily. Tom wrote back!

_I'm okay._

_I'm glad to hear that. Please hold on a little while longer, I'm getting everything ready to get you out of there._

Harry draws a big smiley face and a big _Thank You_ to Tom. He can't wait to leave and meet Tom! This makes Harry pause. He realized that he doesn't know much about Tom, only that he is an adult and likes to read and teach but hates Inco...incom...pate...nt..... stupid people. Harry decides its now a perfect time to learn more about Tom. 

_Tom what's your favorite color?_

Harry hopes Tom won't get mad at the change of topic.

_My favorite color his green. Why?_

_I just want to know more about you. I also like the color green. And Red._ Harry adds in afterthought.

_I see. Well, I want to learn more about you as well. What's your favorite animal?_

Harry has to pause in thought. Sure he liked all kinds of animals but did he have a favorite animal?

_I like dogs, but I think snakes are pretty cool. They have so many different colors! I like white owls too. :)_

_I like snakes as well. I have a pet snake._

Harry stares in shock at the words. Tom has a snake!

_That's so cool! What kind is it? What's its name?_

_Her name is Nagini and she is a Boa-Python mix._

_Woah! That's so cool! I wish I could meet her!_

_Maybe one day._

Harry is so busy talking with Tom that he doesn't even realize when the Dursleys had turned off the telly and are heading up the stairs, that he realizes its quite late. Harry doesn't want to stop talking with Tom but he doesn't want to anger Uncle Vernon if he finds that Harry has stayed up super late which would make him too tired to so the chores correctly tomorrow. Harry grimaces. He doesn't want to get punished even more because he's too tired to work, so Harry reluctantly bids goodnight to Tom.

As Harry lays within his dark cupboard under the stairs, he lets his imagination free about what his new life would be like. Would he live with Tom? Or would he be placed in the foster care system? He heard from some of his classmates that were in foster care that they didn't like it and wished they had real mummies and daddies or aunts and uncles. He hoped he didn't have to go in foster care but he would take that over the Dursleys any day.

Within minutes, Harry fell asleep dreaming of his new life.

* * *

In Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, a lone figure carefully dusts the pictures of the Black Family that he once had the privilege of serving under, at least until the death of his beloved Mistress Walburga Black had passed. The old butler makes sure her portrait is free of any blemishes and dust, she always cared about how perfect everything was to be.

Oh, what Kreacher wouldn't give to serve the Black Family again. His beloved Mistress was gone along with beloved Master Regulus. The only one left had been the delinquent and blight of the Black Family, Sirius Black, at least until his own passing two years ago. Now Kreacher is here alone to take care of a house in which no one but himself resides.

Ding. Dong.

Kreacher stops his musings and cleaning to answer the door, he would have to tell those filthy sales persons that he doesn't want to buy anything they are selling and to never return.

Instead, the old butler is surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of the Black home with a disinterested look upon his face. Kreacher eyes Mistress Narcissa's husband as he gestures the man into the semi-clean home. Kreacher sees the man give a subtle grimace at the fallen state of the once grand townhouse but ignores it. The man is taken to the formal dining room as it is closer and one of the cleaner rooms within the house.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" The old butler asks in a scratchy voice that is obvious in its lack of use. He doesn't bother asking if the man wants anything to drink although that goes against everything he had been taught. He can see Lucius Malfoy is not here for pleasantries.

"I am running an errand for my employer. It was his wish to see if you were still 'alive and kicking' as some might say." Lucius said. "He has also ordered me to bring you with me as he has some things to discuss with you."

Kreacher narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What does your employer have to do with me?"

"Come now Kreacher. You'll find out if you come along." Lucius lightly taunts.

After a moment of contemplation, Kreacher nods his head in agreement and both head outside to the sleek black car waiting outside. The drive is tense but not uncomfortable and soon they arrive at a tall and elegant building with the sign _RIDDLE TECHNOLOGIES INC._ The duo pass the receptionist easily and enter an elevator heading towards the top floor.

They exit the elevator and pass another secretary, who is typing furiously with a pile of documents next to her. Kreacher does not envy her and her workload.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

Kreacher is quick to sweep his eyes across the large office then towards the man sitting imperiously at the large brown desk. A large name plate with the name _TOM M. RIDDLE,_ _CEO_ is sitting right in front for all to see _._ Everything within the room is organized, nothing out of place, but the old butler doesn't linger too much on the office as the man's gaze is intense and if Kreacher had not been trained to stay absolutely still for periods of time, he would have squirmed in place.

"That is all Lucius. You are dismissed." The man orders without looking to the blonde. 

When the door is shut, Mr. Riddle gestures for Kreacher to take a seat. He does so albeit a little hesitantly. Neither say anything and Kreacher can tell that the other is waiting for him to begin.

"Why was I called here, sir?"

Mr. Riddle says nothing for a few minutes, just watching the old butler with a calculating gleam within his frozen blue eyes. "Are you aware that Sirius Black had a godson?"

Kreacher sneered in thought of Old Master Sirius. "Did he?" Kreacher says mockingly.

The man narrows his eyes and it is enough to send chills down Kreacher's spine. He quickly wipes the sneer off his face, keeping it neutral instead.

"Yes, his name is Harry James Potter. Heir to the Potter Family and Heir, through blood and will, to the Black Family." Mr. Riddle says condescendly. "His grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black and since his godfather is now deceased, Harry is essentially the new Head of the Black Family."

Kreacher nods slowly at the news. Yes, he remembered when Miss Dorea married Charlus Potter, it was quite an advantageous marriage for both families.

Seeing the old man's nod, Mr. Riddle continued on. "I have found compelling evidence that young Harry is being abused by his maternal Aunt and her husband and son. Investigation is has already begun and soon the boy will be moved but I would hate to place Harry into the foster care system. Since you are alive Kreacher, and as the Butler for the the Black Family, the legal rights and guardianship would fall to you. Do you understand?"

"I am to take the boy in." Kreacher says immediately, catching on to what Mr. Riddle was subtly ordering. Whether Kreacher liked it or not, he was going to become Harry Potter's new guardian.

It was a strange but exciting thought of nurturing and serving a new generation of Blacks. Though the new Head being the godson of that scoundrel Sirius was a little disconcerting but Kreacher decided to reserve his judgment until he met Harry Potter. He would have to clean Grimmuald Place immediately for his new master.

"How old is Master Harry?" Kreacher would like to know how young the new master was so he could better take care of him.

"He is six years old. Expect him within two weeks, hopefully much sooner than that. I will also like you to hire another servant or servants to help raise the young heir." Mr. Riddle ordered and Kreacher couldn't help but be thankful that Mr. Riddle was not his master as the man was quite intimidating.

"Yes sir." Kreacher replied.

Mr. Riddle gave a brief nod before dismissing the old butler. The ride back to Grimmuald Place seemed much faster than before but Kreacher didn't mind as he had to get the home presentable for the Young Master. There was so much to do for Kreacher.

And deep down, Kreacher hoped that he could grow to care for Young Master Harry and that he wasn't anything like Old Master Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos etc etc. Constructive Criticism is also welcome. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what could be improved, I want this story to be the best it can be. 
> 
> Hopefully, I haven't bitten more than I can chew while writing this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update faster but I start school on Monday (I'm a college student) and I work full-time so I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please bare with me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

Petunia Dursley prides herself to be the most perfect and normal housewife living in Privet Drive. At every afternoon tea with her fellow neighbors, Petunia uses every opportunity to tell (brag) all about the wonderful work and deals Vernon makes at work and her adorable little Duddykins. She knows that the other women, especially Mrs. Cobbler from number seven, are jealous of the wonderful husband and son that she has.

Unfortunately, only one thing tarnishes her perfect family.

 

Harry James Potter.

 

Just the thought of her sister's son makes Petunia's lips purse in displeasure. A scowl places itself upon her face thinking how her own parents had favored Lily over her, and when Lily managed to get into that prestigious private boarding school, they were always praising Lily at home and in public. Petunia hated it. 

Then Lily married that Potter and for a while neither had spoken to one another, then she and Potter had to die in a car accident, leaving their brat in her care. 

Petunia glares at the six year old, who has Lily's green eyes and that messy bird's nest called hair from his father, that is currently finishing mopping up the kitchen floor. The mop is held awkwardly in tiny hands, especially one arm is broken and placed within a hand made sling, and towering over the small child. But Petunia won't dare to lift a finger to help him. The boy has to earn his keep somehow. 

"Hurry up boy," she hisses. "The neighbors will be here soon and I don't want to see a single hair or peep from you. Understood?."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The boy says meekly.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Both Petunia and Harry jump from the sudden knocking. It was still too early for the other women to come to afternoon tea. Who could it be, she wondered. Petunia narrows her eyes at the six year old who was looking at her with much too wide eyes.

"Don't make any noise."

She quickly leaves after seeing the child's quick nod in understanding.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Petunia hurries to open the door, a pleasant smile upon her face and finds two policemen standing there on the front of her doorsteps. Now Petunia doesn't have anything against the officers but their presence is going to make the neighbors talk. And Petunia hates it when she cannot control rumors spread around herself and her family when she herself has not said them.

"Good afternoon Ma'am." One of the officers says politely. 

"Good afternoon, officers." Petunia answers pleasantly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, is Vernon Dursley home?" The other officers asks.

Petunia doesn't have the mind to hide her complete shock. What could the officers want with her Vernon? 

"He is currently at work," she answers tentatively.

Both officers nod in understanding. Throughout the entire exchange, Petunia's heart is beating a mile per minute. The officers do not tell her why they are asking for Vernon, only that they will come back when he has arrived from work as what they need to discuss involves their entire family. They wish her a good day but Petunia doesn't even acknowledge it as a million scenarios are playing in her mind.

Has Vernon been caught up in something awful? Maybe he is being threatened by someone from his work! That must be it because, of course, everyone would be jealous of how hardworking and honest a man he is. Petunia places a hand over heart, worried that her husband couldn't tell her about his problems. Oh, if only she knew! She would have done anything she could to help her husband!

Afternoon tea is full of idle gossip but Petunia can't help but let her mind wander occasionally to the officers and Vernon. She manages to hide her distraction from her lady friends and soon it is time to make dinner for her family.

Vernon is home and chatting happily with Dudley about how to make profitable deals and Petunia can't help but smile indulgently at the two men in her life. The bane of her life, hidden away from the world in the cupboard under the stairs.

However, knocking disrupts their peaceful and perfect family dinner. Petunia is quick to tell the Boy to open the door. The dinner occupants wait impatiently to know who is currently knocking on their door at this hour.

"Who is it boy?!" Vernon yells impatient.

"It's two officers!"

Both Vernon and Petunia's eyes widen in surprise. Petunia berating herself for forgetting an important detail and Vernon because he doesn't know why the officers have come. It was probably nothing. Or he hoped it was nothing.

"Well bring them in!" Vernon yelled as he ushered for his family to move into the living room to greet their guests. Vernon Dursley headed towards the police officers now in their foyer, smiling widely. "What can I do for you two officers?"

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for unlawful embezzlement using Grunnings Company and its various clients." The first officer said, quickly getting out his handcuffs.

Vernon is staring frozen in shock and gaping like a fish before he goes on the defensive.

"What's this nonsense! I'm an upstanding citizen and have done nothing wrong!" Vernon yells, his face turning purple with rage. Unfortunately, he tries to resist being handcuffed but the two fit officers manage to subdue the large man. "I'll sue all of you for this unlawful arrest!"

"Vernon? What's going on?" Petunia asks before gasping in surprise at the scene of her husband handcuffed and being lead out of their home. Already the neighbors are gathering outside to see the latest happenings.

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you." The second officer states as they tug the large man into the back of the police car.

"I want a lawyer! Petunia hire the best lawyer we can afford!" Vernon yells before the door is slammed in his face.

Petunia watches in shame, embarrassment and anger as the neighbors begin to whisper and point at her. Her life was perfect and now everything was crumbling right in front of her. She can already see Mrs. Cobbler smirking in victory and Petunia knows that the rumors will be high flying by tomorrow.

She goes to the officers before they can drive away with her husband.

"Now wait a moment! It must be a mistake! My Vernon is an upstanding citizen!" Petunia argues.

The neighbors watch like vultures waiting for their next meal as Perfect Petunia Dursley tries to reason with the two officers who have arrested her husband. But Petunia's arguments and pleas fall on deaf ears.

The woman watches helplessly as Vernon is taken away and the car leaves her sight. A deep flush, from both anger and embarrassment, is present upon her face. Immediately, Petunia rushes back into her house where she closes all the drapes, locks the windows and doors, as if that would make her forget the ugly rumors that are just outside her door.

"Mummy? I'm hungry!" Dudley demands and for once Petunia can't help but wish her child would read the atmosphere.

What would happen now to her and Dudley, now that Vernon is unable to work for a time? Would they have to move? Maybe Marge would allow them to stay with them, but then she would have to take the Freak as well. Petunia's lips thin in displeasure at the disaster that has plagued her perfect normal family.

"Mummy!" Dudley yells louder.

"Coming my sweet Diddydums!" Petunia answers back.

What a turn for the worse her life has taken.

* * *

Harry watches as two investigators enter the Dursley home. It has been almost four days since Uncle Vernon's arrest and Harry can't make himself feel sorry for his relatives. He's learned that it is bad to wish something bad on another person but he can't help but feel that the Dursleys got what they deserved. Aunt Petunia hardly leaves the house now and all the neighbors whisper about them constantly.

Harry is used to the neighbors talking about him, it's nothing new but it seems Aunt Petunia can't handle it at all. Dudley's friends have also stopped hanging out with him because their parents say so. Which in turn, makes Dudley constantly throw huge tantrums to Aunt Petunia about how none of his friends want to play with him anymore. The yelling and crying lasts for almost an hour until Aunt Petunia distracts him with sweets and television.

Harry has told Tom all about what has happened the last few days. Tom had been quite pleased with the smoothness of events.

Now Harry can't wait until he can finally leave.

Harry can tell that Aunt Petunia doesn't like him sitting on her sofa (it's an ugly floral pattern) but the two investigators want to speak with the whole family. Dudley is dressed in some of his nicer clothes while Harry is stuck with his cousins hand-me-downs that are much too big for him.

One of the investigators smiles in Harry and Dudley's direction. "Hello. I'm Marcus Avery and this is my partner Jonathon Rockwood. And what might your names be?"

"I'm Dudley Dursley!" The round child says smugly, like his name has power and everyone should do whatever he says, like in school.

Harry smiles shyly but keeps eye contact with the two adults. "I'm Harry Potter."

The two men give each other significant looks and Harry wonders what that means. However, the adults begin talking and Harry can't help but let his mind wander. The small six year old knows that Aunt Petunia is trying to butter up and persuade the two investigators that Uncle Vernon is an upstanding citizen and devoted husband and would never do something like steal from his company! It must be someone else framing him! She even tries to give them the sob story of a single parent who has to take care of her son and nephew.

If Aunt Petunia didn't look like a giraffe, Harry thought she could have been an movie star.

The adults finish talking and soon the two men want to talk to each child separately. Petunia wears a strain smile upon her face, the thought of them interviewing the Freak could cause problems.

"Gentlemen," Petunia whispers loudly. "I'm afraid that interviewing my nephew would not go well."

Avery raises an eyebrow in an _'Are you serious?'_ look. "How so, ma'am?"

"Well, I'm afraid every since I've taken my nephew in after the death of his drunken and no good parents, he has become a habitual liar. Even his teachers have trouble with him. The boy is already a delinquent in the making." Petunia states so seriously that both men give her blank expressions.

"Thank you for that... advisement but we will still need to speak with your nephew." Rockwood responds.

Petunia's lips thin in displeasure but she doesn't say anything and waits in the kitchen as the two investigators want to talk with each alone. She hoped that nothing about the Freak's living arrangements reached the two men's ears as that would destroy her reputation even more when she was trying to salvage it.

How her perfect life has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Also, I don't know how they do it in England or any other countries but in America when someone is arrested, the officers say, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you. You have a right to a lawyer.... etc." I think it's called our Miranda Right?.. not sure. I just used what I'm familiar with. 
> 
> Do you guys have something similar?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse except college homework and my full-time job taking up most of my time but also because I was extremely lazy and unmotivated to write.
> 
> I tried to keep everything as realistically as possible but it won't be 100% accurate. Also, not sure if it is illegal to question a minor without a parent/guardian present....... not sure..... but just go with the flow of the story.
> 
> Also a bit of some time skips but not huge amounts. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy that the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!

Investigator Avery gazes upon the two children with a calculating gleam in his brown eyes. Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursely. Avery inwardly grimaces at the vast differences between the two children. How could anyone allow their child to become that round so young? It was like looking at a baby whale while Harry Potter was as thin as a twig, though it was kind of hard to tell with those baggy clothes he wore.

Avery smiles warmly and it seems to relax the children somewhat. "Okay. Now I'm going to speak with young Mr. Dursely first and then we'll get to you next Mr. Potter, okay?"

Both children nod.

"Okay. How is your home life? What are your parents like?"

Dudley puffs up in pride, making himself look even rounder. "Daddy is the best! He buys me anything I want! Mummy also gives me sweets whenever I want! I get to watch the Telly whenever I want and I don't have to do any chores!"

"I see." Avery nods as Rockwood writes everything all down.

"Do your parents let your cousin have sweets and any toys that he wants?" Avery asks curiously.

Dudley tries to sneer but it makes the bot look horribly disfigured. "The _Freak,"_ he spat, "isn't allowed any toys or food. Mummy and Daddy say so, because he's a Freak!"

Harry just looks down at his fingers, not wanting to see the two adult's expressions. He _wants_ to leave this awful place, but every time he tried to tell an adult, they would confront Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about it, only for the Dursleys to spin a lie about him being a troublemaker. He doesn't want his only chance of escaping to be ruined.

Both Avery and Rockwood slightly narrow their gazes upon the large child.

"Hm. Why do you call your cousin a...Freak? That's not very nice." Avery said intriuged and a bit angry. But he knew how to keep his emotions in check.

Dudley just glares at his cousin before sitting up arrogantly. "Mummy says that Freaks don't get food, toys, clothes or a room! Mummy and Daddy are never wrong!"

Avery and Rockwood are not impressed....at all. 

"Why do your parents treat Mr. Potter like that?" Rockwood asks.

Dudley scrunches up his chubby face, clearly trying to use what little brain cells he has to try and come up with an answer. "I don't know. Mummy doesn't say, but I heard that she didn't like her Freak of a sister, the Freak's mummy. But I don't remember, I was too busy eating ice cream and watching the Telly."

"Can you show me Mr. Potter's room?" Rockwood asks.

Dudley nods his head in agreement, gives Harry a smug triumphant smile that neither man misses before showing Investigator Rockwood the cupboard under the stairs.

"See? That's the Freak's room!"

Rockwood nods and opens the cupboard to find a small and worn cot and blanket. "I see. Thank you. You may go sit back down." Rockwood takes out his phone, snapping photo after photo as he doesn't have a camera on his person and they need to get as much evidence as possible.

The round child is quick to follow orders with Rockwood right behind him. Rockwood gives Avery a nod and Avery knows that they have enough evidence for an arrest.

"Mr. Dursley, you may go to the kitchen with your mother. I'm sure she has some sweets waiting for you." Rockwood lightly sneers but it is missed by the two children. Though Harry picks up the disdain for his cousin in his voice but it seems that it went right over Dudley's head.

When finally alone with the two adults, Harry shyly looks at them through his fringe. Both men smile to him and Harry tentatively smiles back. 

"Mr. Potter. We were told to let you know that we were sent here because of...Tom." Avery says, subtly hesitating calling his boss Tom.

Harry smiles widely, green eyes sparkling. "You guys know Tom?"

Both nod. 

"Please take me away from here. Tom promised he would." Harry pleads.

"Of course, we'll take you away from here." Avery begins. "But we do have to ask questions so no one can make you come back."

"Anything!"

Harry is practically buzzing with excitement. Finally he can leave from here.

* * *

 Petunia is yelling at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of all the neighbors. Her perfect life has been torn to shreds and nothing is making it better. The investigators had found out about the cupboard under the stairs and his bad upbringing. Oh how she wanted to blame the Freak - and she did to a degree - but the truth had come out of her own baby boy's mouth, practically incriminating her and Vernon.

A few police cars surrounded her house and questioning the neighbors.

"Please! I am an upstanding citizen! I haven't done anything wrong!" Petunia claims but she can tell that the authorities are tuning her out.

Petunia can see her baby boy eating a tub of ice cream while questioning why she was leaving, but it annoyed her that her child barely paid attention to her being taken away nor the explanation the policeman was giving him. She turned her heated glare towards the child that started all this trouble.

The Boy was smiling and looking so relieved while in the company of the two investigators.

"This is all your fault Boy!" She screams. "If it weren't for you landing on our doorstep, Vernon and I would have had a perfect normal life!"

She is pushed inside of the police car, effectively cutting off her rant.

Harry watches solemnly as Aunt Petunia is driven away. He didn't want to let her words affect him, but the last words she would probably ever say to him would follow him for a long time. He tries to ignore it because now he has a new life to live.

And he likes to be optimistic for a six year old.

Maybe he would get to meet Tom.

* * *

Today was the day that the new young master was going to come and live in Grimmauld Place. Kreacher continues to dust the portraits in the hallway for the tenth time in the last hour. Even the new servant Dobby was bouncing with excitement for their new master.

Ding. Dong. 

Kreacher drops the duster and hurries to the door. He takes a few seconds to straighten out his coat and remove any wrinkles before opening the door to a woman and a small little boy. Kreacher cannot keep his gaze away from the child. His new Master has finally come home.

"Hello. My name is Jean Granger and I have come to drop off Harry Potter here. Are you by chance Mr. Kreacher?" The woman asks politely.

The old Butler's eyes move from the shy child to the social worker. "Yes ma'am. I am Kreacher. Butler to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Kreacher says proudly. 

He wants to sneer when the woman doesn't look impressed, but doesn't dare, in case they take the Young Master away. His old eyes never stray from the child for long. The messy black hair is a definite trait of a Potter but his features are definitely a Black. Kreacher can't help but stand a little taller in front of his new Master.

"Very well. I would like to see Harry settled in before I go. I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Granger asks, but Kreacher knows that it is a demand. He has no problems, the faster he complies the faster the woman can leave and he and Dobby can become acquainted with the Young Master.

Even if he did mind, Kreacher would not say it or loud. Kreacher led them up to the second floor with all the bedrooms and Kreacher felt proud that the new young master was looking around in awe. Multiple paintings of past Blacks lined the walls, their gazes intimidating that had most shivering in uneasiness as if the paintings were watching thievery move. He can see that they are indeed affecting Mrs. Granger but the Young Master looks around in excitement.

Kreacher lead the two towards the Master Bedroom which would be young master Harry's new room. 

It has a large Queen sized canopy bed with crimson curtains, a large cherry wood wardrobe and dressers and a dark brown carpet contrasting against the white walls of the room. Kreacher wanted to have the Young Master's room lighter compared to the rest of the house. An en suite bathroom connected to the Master bedroom.

Kreacher could see that the Young Master was practically bouncing in excitement, while the Social worker looked around the room with a critical eye.

"Everything looks to be in order." Mrs. Granger began. "I'll visit again next week and various times within the next few months just to make sure Mr. Potter is settling in." She turned and smiled softly at the six year old. "If you need _anything,_ anything at all or just want to talk, you have my numbers. I'll answer any call you make. Okay?"

Harry nods in understanding. He likes Mrs. Granger but he's not sure he would call her for any problem he had. He would rather talk to Tom first. He always knows what to do.

Soon the woman leaves and Kreacher is glad that she finally left. Now it was time for him and Dobby to get the Young Master.

Such a happy day for Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive Criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Did you guys enjoy the chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

The crimson curtains are opened and tied together and Harry squints his eyes more, even though they are already closed, trying his best to block out the sun. He wants to sleep in but Kreacher is adamant that Harry shouldn't spend his whole day sleeping. At least Harry doesn't have to wake up super early like at the Dursleys, so Harry doesn't mind _t_ _oo much._

"Good Morning, Young Master." Kreacher says as he picks out some clothes from the wardrobe for Harry.

Placing his new glasses on his face, Harry smiles sleepily at Kreacher. "Morning Kreacher. And you can just call me Harry." The large bed practically swallows Harry up, it took some time but Harry is a little more used to sleeping on a regular bed instead of a ratty mattress in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Nonsense, Young Master." Kreacher admonishes. "A servant should never address his master so causally."

Harry decides to let the old butler be. Kreacher is pretty set in his ways, instead focusing his attention on trying to fix his messy bird's nest of hair, though it seems to not be working and just making his hair even messier.

"Good morning Young Master Harry!" Dobby exclaims happily, bringing a silver tray full of breakfast for Harry to eat.

Harry likes Dobby, he is so happy and hyper and plays with Harry when he can. Harry likes Kreacher too, but Kreacher is always wanting him to study. Not that Harry has a problem with studying, at least he doesn't have to hold back now, but he is young and he likes to play outside. They each care for him and that makes Harry quite happy. He has a family now and both Kreacher and Dobby are really important to him.

Harry sits back against his super fluffy pillows as the tray of food is settled upon his legs. Carefully, Harry makes sure he doesn't move his broken arm too much. It's now in a cast, which Harry is very glad for. After the police had seen that he hadn't been taken to see the doctor to fix it, they immediately went to the hospital to make sure that his arm could heal properly. The cast is white, he and Dobby had been drawing little doodles on it with different colored pens to make it look more fun.  

After breakfast, Kreacher lays out his clothes on the large bed before leaving with Dobby and telling him to meet them in the library.

When he is alone, Harry looks around his room with his new clothes, new toys, and books in awe, like its a dream and soon he will wake up to find himself back in his cupboard at his relatives.

But it's not a dream because it's real, Harry tells himself. He won't ever have to go back. And it is all thanks to Tom.

Tom, his soulmate.

Harry thinks that he should probably write to Tom soon, because it has been a few weeks since they last talked. Though Tom told him to get to know his new family better and that he will wait patiently for Harry to write back whenever his arm is better. Harry smiles at the thought, Tom is so nice and keeps his promises.

Harry remembers that Tom is a grown up and grown ups are always  _So busy_ with things they have to do, so he is always so happy when Tom makes time for Harry.

This makes Harry even more determined to speak with Tom. Maybe tonight before he goes to bed.

With his plan in mind, Harry nods to himself before getting ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

It is noon when Tom decides to take a short break from paperwork and takes his lunch. Normally, he would work straight through lunch or take it later in the day but he can't help but let his mind wander to his young soulmate Harry James Potter. He knows that Harry is now in a better home and Tom is content that he managed to help a child get out of his abusive relatives' home before it was too late.

The news of the arrest and child abuse to an heir to two very wealthy and old families had made headline news for weeks until the two trials had been completed.

Rita Skeeter knew how to turn her poisonous green pen into a crowd pleasing story no matter if there was more fiction and speculation than fact. However, Tom could guess that some of her speculations were more than likely spot on with Harry's relatives. After all, the Dursleys had no wealth or prestige to their name, no matter how they presented themselves to the world.

They lacked many things and Petunia and Vernon Dursley were probably jealous of young Harry's parents looks and wealth. Such pathetic human beings to pick on such a small and helpless child who wouldn't be able to defend himself from adults, especially that walrus of an uncle. Just the thought of them, makes Tom's anger simmer beneath his calm façade.

But they no longer mattered now, because Harry is safe and living comfortably and wanting for nothing.

Tom thought about writing to Harry, but the obstacle of a broken arm was in the way and he's not sure if the boy would see his message on the other parts of his body.

Perhaps, they should come up with another means of communication until Harry's arm is fully healed. Perhaps email? Maybe through text message? Though the child would have to get a phone first, but giving a six year old a cell phone doesn't seem like the best idea, no matter how mature Harry Potter is. He'll keep the option as a last resort. Letters? Although they were outdated, it could help Harry practice his writing and reading skills. Tom decides he needs to confront Kreacher about Harry's progress in his studies, before he ultimately decides.

The rest of his work day passes by relatively quickly and Tom can't help but be secretly glad that he managed to get back to his flat at a reasonable hour, even if he still had to take some of his work home with him. The daily routines one must deal with when they own their own company.

It is later at night, probably around 7:30, that Tom feels writing upon his skin, a sign that one's soulmate is writing on their own skin. 

Tom looks down to his right thigh and smiles at the childish writing.

_Hi Tom!_

Tom will forever deny that he quickly grabbed the nearest pen he could find and made sure it worked before responding.

_Hello Harry. How are you?_

_I'm good! My new family is great! I love both Kreacher and Dobby._

_Excellent. I'm glad that you are writing to me, but I wouldn'_ _t have minded if you waited until your arm was better._

_I know but I really wanted to talk to you. I like talking to you._

_I like talking to you too. Maybe one day we will meet face to face._

_Really?! I hope we can meet! I want to show you all my new clothes and toys and books and my room! And I want to meet Nagini too!_

Tom chuckles at Harry's enthusiasm.

_Perhaps in the near future we will see each other._

Tom looks at the clock to see that it is almost eight o'clock and he knows how important it is for growing children to get their rest.

_I think you should head straight to bed Harry. Growing boys do need their rest. We can talk another time._

_Alright Tom. Goodnight!_

_Goodnight Harry. Pleasant Dreams._

A single smiley face is the boy's response before Tom decides to dress in some of his pajama pants, to be somewhat relaxed. If he has to work on endless documents, he might as well as be comfortable in his own home. Tom sighs, it was going to be another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Tell me what you guys thought of it! Sorry it's not long like the other chapter but I wanted to post something at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a time skip.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry is practically buzzing with excitement, waiting almost impatiently for the doctor to enter the small room the nurse had taken him and Kreacher. He would finally be getting his cast off today! Harry couldn't wait to tell Tom as soon as possible! They had written a few times through letters and even talking to each other on the phone. 

Harry loved reading Tom's letters and seeing his beautiful writing. Harry wanted to write like that one day and vowed to practice when Kreacher stated he could help Harry.

The soon to be seven year old remembers being completely surprised when Kreacher had shown him to the house phone where he could call Tom and any friends he made.

The phone was located in the study where he had many of his lessons and a few placed around the house. Though they were a bit old, with the rotating number wheel, which was a little difficult to figure out at first. Remembering the first time he had ever spoken to Tom was one of his best days ever.

...

_Harry was curious as to what Kreacher wanted to show him. Maybe some of the rooms that he hadn't seen yet because they hadn't been ready in time? They duo continue to the study and soon Kreacher gestures for Harry to enter. Harry looks around curiously. The study looks the same to him._

_"Kreacher?" Harry questions. He doesn't want to seem dumb because he doesn't know what his butler is trying to show him. Maybe Kreacher will give him a hint?_

_"Come Young Master." Kreacher motions. The aged butler moves towards the desk and puts his hand on a old looking telephone. Harry still doesn't know what to do with the little information he is given. Kreacher has made it clear that it is alright to ask questions unlike at his relatives but Harry is still confused._

_"Um...I don't know what I'm looking for." Harry says embarrassedly, with a small blush on his face. He really hopes that Kreacher doesn't think that he is dumb._

_Kreacher only smiles, a sharp smile that could have many people cowering in fear, but not Harry. He actually likes Kreacher's smile._

_"You'll see." Kreacher says._

_Before Harry can ask any more, the phone gives a shrill ring that completely startles the child, making him jump at least an inch off the ground._

_Kreacher quickly answers the phone with Harry watching curiously and still confused on what Kreacher wanted to show him._

_"Black residence. This is Kreacher speaking.'_

_Kreacher listens for only a minute before saying, "Very well. The Young Master is here as well. I shall put him on."_

_Harry looked on in shock as the phone was handed to him. He didn't have any friends that could call him. He didn't know anyone. Hesitantly, Harry grabbed the phone and put it by his ear, gave a nervous look towards Kreacher - who just nodded - then nervously said, "Hello?"_

_"Harry. It's me Tom. Do you like your surprise?" A deep but smooth voice says over the phone._

_Harry gasped, smiled widely while grasping the phone tightly. "Tom!?"_

_A deep chuckle sounds over the phone. "Yes its me, Harry. I figured this way we could talk while your arm is still recovering."_

_"Really!? Thank you Tom!" Harry was so happy! He could talk to Tom over the phone and hear his voice too!_

_"Harry, I want you to know that you can call me whenever you want. I'll always answer." Tom states seriously. "You can call me anytime of the day, whether you have problems or you just want to talk."_

_"Really?!" Harry asked surprised, before going a little nervous. "What about work? You're an adult so you must be really busy."_

_"Don't worry Harry. I own my own company so I can answer you're call whenever I want. And if I miss one, I'll be sure to immediately call you as soon as I can. Now why don't you tell me all about what you've been up too."_

_"Okay!" Harry was bursting with excitement as he told Tom all about his new room, toys, clothes and all about Kreacher and Dobby._

_This was the best surprise he ever had!_

...

Since that first phone call many weeks ago, Harry and Tom had talked nearly everyday. Most of the time, Tom would call an hour before it was time for him to go to bed.

Harry loved the sound of Tom's voice. It was so smooth and deep and warm and it always made him relax him.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the doctor came in. Thankfully, the appointment didn't take long and soon Harry's arm was free. Though he did wrinkle his noise when he smelt the stinky odor from his arm, from lack of a proper wash.

That was the first thing he was going to do, take a shower to clean his arm of the smell and dead skin. 

Other than that, Harry left as happy as a clam.

 

* * *

 

It has been three days since Harry's cast had come off, and the six year old was practically glowing in happiness. Most of the time, Harry had been busy with his studies, etiquette, and his family history. But, he did have time to play outside in the park with Dobby or board games with him, so he wasn't always studying.

Kreacher wanted him to be ready for the next school year when he would attend the prestigious and private elementary school that all Blacks and Potters have attended since the school's founding. With being homeschooled, since he was taken away from the Dursleys, Harry hadn't been around other kids his age.

So it came as a surprise when Kreacher told him that his Godfather's cousin Narcissa had a son the same age as him and were planning on visiting next week. Harry had mixed feelings about his potential family members. 

He _wanted_ to get to know them but he hoped that they weren't _anything_ like the Dursleys. It would be nice to makes friends with his cousin, maybe actually have an Aunt and Uncle who really loved him instead of despising him, so he put on the bravest face he could muster before telling Kreacher that he was excited to meet them.

Kreacher must have seen his worried face because the old butler calmly told him that they wouldn't be anything like his other relatives. 

Harry really hoped so.

 

* * *

 

Tom had been going over some important files when a slightly hesitant knock sounded on his office door.

"Enter," he ordered coldly.

It had better be important because he was busy. If some imbecile ruined something, there was going to be Hell to pay.

A clearing of a throat brought his attetion to his close associate Lucius Malfoy. Tom just raised his eyebrow and slightly relaxed at his desk to let the blonde know that he had his attetion. 

"Mr. Riddle," Lucius began. "I have done as you asked and now my family and I shall be introduced to Harry Potter next week."

Tom smiles in satisfaction. "Excellent."

It would be good for Harry to be around other children his age and not cooped up in the Black Family Townhouse all day. Tom knew that the servants took Harry to the park everyday to get exercise and socialize, but it seemed Harry was a shy little thing. And when he had lived with his maternal Aunt, his mini whale of a cousin had constantly bullied the young Potter Heir and made sure that he didn't have any friends, so Tom knew that Harry was going to be awkward and shy around meeting new people.

That's why he ordered Lucius to convince his wife to let their son meet the newest Black family member. So far his plan was proceeding without any problems. Gazing at the blonde, Tom said, "You are dismissed."

However, the Lucius did not leave and Tom decided to indulge the man. Tom had no doubt that the Malfoy Patriarch had many questions about Harry Potter and Tom's interest in the child.

"Something wrong Lucius?"

Lucius hesitates for only a minute. "Sir, I am quite curious as to why this boy is important to you. To my previous knowledge, you had no contact with the Potter Family."

Tom says nothing, content to watch Lucius sweat a little under his gaze. Perhaps, he should tell Lucius. Tom won't deny that seeing the complete shock on the other man's face would be quite amusing. 

Tom smirks before dropping the news. "Young Harry Potter is my soul mate."

Lucius doesn't even try to hide his shock. Tom internally congratulates himself for breaking the other's façade.

He doesn't give anytime for the blonde to digest the information, before he continues. "That's why he is important. I don't know if one day we will become lovers or anything more than friends or mentor and student, but I will do anything to make sure that Harry wants for nothing. As he deserves."

Lucius nods dumbly and Tom gives a sharp grin that has the other pale slightly. "So let's hope that you and your family make a good impression, because I will know if you don't."

"O-Of course, sir." Lucius answers quickly, before taking his leave. Tom watches as the man tries to leave with as much dignity that he can muster without running in fear, before he goes back to the files on his desk.

 

* * *

 

It is exactly seven o'clock when a familiar ringtone comes from Tom's cellphone. He doesn't even need to check the Caller ID, already knowing that only a single person has that particular ringtone in his contacts.

"Hello." Tom answers.

_"Hi Tom."_

Tom smiles fondly at hearing his soulmate's young voice. "Harry. Are you doing well?"

The older man can practically feel the child's excitement over the phone.

 _"I'm doing good! It's so good that my arm is better. Now I can write to you again. How was your day?"_ Harry asks.

Tom continues to smile fondly as he and Harry talk about their days. Usually, Tom hated when anyone would talk about their day. As if he really cared what they ate for lunch or who they had talked to the other day. He had more important things to deal with than the drama of the human race. However, when it came to Harry, Tom listens with his full attention as Harry deserves that from him, even when he doesn't ask for it.

 _"Um, Tom? Can I ask you something?"_ Harry nervously asks a few minutes before the call usually ends.

"Of course." Tom responds gently. "You can ask me anything."

 _"Well, Kreacher says that I'm going to be meeting some family next week. A-and I want to meet them but what if their like the Dursleys? What if they don't like me?"_ Harry says nervously. Just the thought of more of his family hating him, made him really sad and lonely.

"Harry." Tom says fondly. "You have nothing to worry about. I personally know the Malfoys, and even though they can be stuck up and somewhat cold, they are nothing like your disgusting relatives."

 _"Thanks Tom."_ Harry breathes out in relief.

"Now I believe its time you headed off to bed Harry." Tom stated.

_"Okay. Night Tom."_

"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams."

He was turning soft, Tom thought as he went back to work at his desk, after hanging up the call. 

But no one else needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> I may do some time skips every few chapters so that you guys don't have to wait too long for the romance to begin to bloom, but nothing drastic like ten years or something. 
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought! Don't forget to check out my other stories, if you haven't already. I love getting feedback for any of them. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry nervously played with the hem of his new clothes as the time for his new family to arrive moved closer. Kreacher had to constantly move his hands from wrinkling his new clothes. He wore a blue sailor shirt with long sleeves and knee length blue shorts and a straw hat with a blue and white ribbon tied on it. Harry had seen some pictures of his godfather Sirius and his younger brother Regulus wearing similar clothes.

Maybe that was why Kreacher liked to dress Harry up like in those pictures.

He just hoped his new family wouldn't think he looked weird.

"Stand up straight." Kreacher demanded. "The Head of the Black Family can never show any weakness, even to family."

Harry nodded and gathered as much courage as he could.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Harry waited anxiously with Dobby as Kreacher went to open the door. He wanted to hold Dobby's hand but he didn't want to seem like a baby. He was a big kid!

"Everything will be alright, Young Master Harry. You'll see." Dobby smiled brightly at the nervous six year old, easing Harry's anxiousness away somewhat.

Within moments, Kreacher entered one of the formal parlor rooms - that was also one of the cleanest in the townhouse - and Harry's eye widened at seeing the beautiful family that entered along with him. The man and boy had pale skin, white blonde hair and pointy faces, though the boy's hair was short and slicked back while the man had his tied with a black ribbon and hanging loosely over his right shoulder.

The woman had a yellow type of blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Her features seemed a little softer than the man and boy but she was still a little intimidating to Harry. The boy was like a mini clone of his father but with his mother's grey eyes. His Uncle wore a nice black sleek suit while his Aunt wore a blue violet dress with a coat that went over the dress and hat as the same color.

Harry felt a little bit better that the boy was wearing a similar outfit - it actually looked to be the same outfit - as him. Harry was inwardly relieved that he wasn't the only dressed like this. He wouldn't have to be embarrassed if someone else was in the same boat as him.

After the brief seconds of everyone studying each other, Harry remembered his manners. From the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Kreacher gazing in approval.

Harry moved closer to his guests and lifted his right hand towards the man and introduced himself as he had been instructed. "Hello. I am Harry Potter-Black."

"Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter-Black." The older man replied gripping the small hand in a firm handshake with a small upward twitch of his lips.

"This is my lovely wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She is also the cousin to the late Sirius and Regulus." Lucius gestured to his wife who gave a small smile.

Harry gripped his Aunt's hand and gave it a small kiss as he had been instructed countless times. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My such lovely manners." Narcissa cooed. "You've done well Kreacher."

Harry could tell that Kreacher loved the praise and somehow even looked like he was standing straight and proud with his slightly hunched back.

"And this is our son Draco. I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends." Narcissa said happily, though Harry noticed her giving Draco a very intense look.

He wondered what that look was supposed to mean.

Harry and Draco gazed at each other, gauging each other until they both raised their right hands to shake. Harry was the first to speak to his new cousin.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Harry."

With introductions out of the way, Harry was slightly lost on what to do. Normally, the adults would talk and gossip but it was only Harry and he knew that servants weren't supposed to mingle with the guests - which he thought was an old and stupid rule but Kreacher wouldn't budge, insisting how improper it was. Thankfully, Kreacher helped by gesturing for his family to take a seat while Dobby brought tea and snacks.

The parlor was quiet for a few moments as they drank some of their tea, and internally tried to think of an ice breaker that would be a good topic for both children and adults.

* * *

Lucius studied the small child in front of him. There was no doubt that he was a Potter and a Black. His hair as black as night and vibrant green eyes that could compete with any gem, even if they were hidden behind ghastly glasses - he would have to suggest to Kreacher to get the boy something more refined in eye wear - gave the child handsome features.

Along with him being the next Potter and Black Family Heads, it would do well for him and Draco to be well acquainted. One can never have too many close and trust worthy allies, especially in High Society.

After he had received the shocking news that young Harry Potter was his boss's soulmate, Lucius nearly fainted from shock - if it wasn't something far beneath a Malfoy.

There were so many things that were wrong with the idea of a child and adult paired as soulmates.

For one, the giant twenty year age gap was a huge red flag for any parent and adult.

Of course, Lucius knew that Tom was not into children, so he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about that. However, Tom would have to be extremely careful around the child so no unsavory rumors could spread. It would have to be kept under wraps at least until the boy was of age. Honestly, Lucius didn't know how to feel about the situation the boy was in. If it had been Draco, he didn't know what he and Narcissa would have done. 

Probably bribe the adult to never make any sort of contact with their Little Dragon.

Fortunately, his son's soulmate was only a year older than him.

Unfortunately, she came from a middle class family.

For now, he allowed Draco to correspond with the girl but when the time came, they would have to cease communication. It would complicate matters if Draco was going to be engaged to a young lady of his station and he had feelings for his soulmate. 

"Why don't you both play together and get to know each other better?" Narcissa suggested. "We can have the servants bring some of Harry's favorite toys down and we can all play aboard game or something."

Both boys hesitantly nodded and Dobby quickly came down with Monopoly, building blocks, and puzzles, among other things.

"Why don't we all start with a puzzle?" Narcissa questioned.

So the two adults and two children moved towards a circular table that fit all of them comfortably and began piecing the one hundred and eighty puzzle pieces together.

Lucius quietly watched as Narcissa tried to subtly - or not so subtly in his opinion - get the two children to open up, in hopes that they would have something in common. Maybe it was too soon or maybe they shouldn't have pushed too hard because unfortunately, Draco began to recount on all the wonderful trips they had gone to or all the best presents he had gotten for all his birthdays or how he practically hero worshipped Lucius.

Maybe it was his son's obvious arrogant tone while speaking that lead to young Harry snapping at Draco.

Now, Lucius was all for bragging - although _subtly_  - about how great they were because they were and it was always great to give reminders when people tried to move towards the top of the social hierarchy when they had no business being there. However, Lucius knew that Draco was only _seven years old_ and had not learned the art of subtle manipulation that was used everyday by adults.

So maybe it was inevitable that Draco and Harry would butt heads, though he hoped not for long.

* * *

Harry was happy that he could get to know the Malfoy's.

At first, things were tense, at least for him, but then they started warming up to each other. Aunt Narcissa was kind and warm - making Harry wonder if his own mother would have been like that - and had gently coaxed everyone to talk a little about themselves. Uncle Lucius was definitely a man who observed those around him before speaking and Draco only spoke when spoken to, so Harry hadn't been sure what his cousin was like.  

Unfortunately, the tranquility that had developed around had been shattered when Draco had opened his big mouth.

At first, Harry liked hearing about all the cool trips the trio went on and the awesome birthday parties the blonde had and how great his parents were, but it started to eat away at Harry because he _never knew his parents._

He only knew _about them._

Harry tried to shove the sad thoughts away and smile as Draco recounted every single detail that he could about the manor he lived in and his amazing toys, animals and anything else the blonde had ever asked for.

Unfortunately, Draco reminded Harry a bit of Dudley and how he would brag to his friends about all the cool presents he got while bullying Harry about how Freaks didn't get anything and how his parents were drunks and that's why they died in a car accident. It reminded him of when he was younger and had meekly asked his Aunt and Uncle for presents too. But they would respond harshly and lock him up in his cupboard.

And because he let the bad memories come, Harry ended up yelling at Draco.

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence.

Harry could feel his eyes getting misty but he would refuse to cry like a baby. The silence stretched on for all eternity and Harry realized he may have ruined a possible friendship with Draco.

Now the blonde boy would never want to be friends with him. He was going to apologize quickly.

"I'm sorry." Harry stuttered. "It's just that you reminded me a little bit of my cousin Dudley who would brag about all his toys while I didn't get anything. It made me think of sad things ad also made me angry that you're parents are alive while mine are dead." Harry looked at the family in earnest, especially Draco. "But I really do want to get to know you and be a family! I'm sorry for yelling."

Aunt Narcissa was quick to sooth him. "It's alright Harry. We understand. We're not upset at all."

"Of course not." Lucius quickly reassured, internally hoping that this could all be swept under the rug - so to speak - and possibly away from Tom's ear.

Draco pouted for a little bit. "I'm sorry for sounding like I was bragging. I didn't mean to remind you of that oaf, I just wanted you to see that I'm the better cousin and the best friend ever. I was trying to impress you."

Harry smiled widely glad that Draco hadn't been too upset about his outburst.

"Cousins?" Harry smiled shyly, holding out his right hand.

Draco smiled. "Cousins."

And the two shook hands once.

After that, the day past quickly as Harry and Draco began to play with each other and become closer.

Lucius was just glad that a possible crisis had been averted.

* * *

 After taking a shower, Harry quickly dressed in his pajamas and rushed towards the study and sat at the desk and waited for the phone to ring. Harry wanted to tell Tom everything that had happened as he had promised.

Kreacher came in to bring him some warm milk to help him relax.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Harry quickly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" The smile practically heard.

 _"Harry, I hope you are doing well?"_ Tom inquired.

"Yup! I already ate dinner and took a shower and then I was waiting for you to call like always. Are you doing good?"

_"I'm glad that you are doing well, Harry. I've been busy at work but I always will make time for you."_

Harry beamed.

"Tom, guess what! I met the Malfoy's today!"

_"Oh? How did your meeting go? Good, I hope?"_

"Uh-huh. I was really nervous at first," Harry said. "Kreacher had me put on these old clothes that used to belong to my Godfather and I thought I looked super weird but it turns out Draco - that's my cousin ad he's the same age as me and has blonde hair and looks exactly like Uncle Lucius - was wearing the same clothes as me. So it was okay."

Tom just listened on the other end, a small fond smile upon his face as Harry recounted every detail about his meeting with the Malfoy Family.

"But when we were all doing a puzzle, Draco started to talk and I was happy to hear about all the cool trips he went on and all his toys and animals and the manor but then he started to sound like Dudley. I got sad and angry and then I yelled at him." Harry said sadly. "But! I apologized because I didn't want them to hate me, especially Draco."

Tom frowned, he would have to _discussion_ with Lucius about how his son should be treating Harry.

"But then, Draco and I made up and became best friends! I'm going to go over to the Manor next week! I'm so excited! Draco's going to show me all his family's animals and horses! Draco said they have peacocks! Peacocks, Tom!"

Tom chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm. _"Yes, I have seen the Malfoy peacocks strutting around their Manor. Don't tell Lucius but he tends to strut around like one of his peacocks every where he goes."_

Harry giggled at the funny picture he had made in his head of Uncle Lucius dressed like a peacock and strutting around with his nose in the air.

"I won't tell I promise."

_"It'll be our little secret."_

Kreacher came into the study and Harry knew that it was his bedtime.

"Kreacher came in and it's time for bed." Harry said disappointed. He always hated when his time to talk with Tom was over. He wished he could talk with Tom longer, but both Kreacher and Tom were adamant that he stick with his bedtime until he was older.

 _"Then off to bed with you."_ Tom said. _"Goodnight, and I'll tall to you tomorrow."_

"Goodnight Tom." Harry smiled before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch. Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I'm back and hopefully, and finally getting around to updating my stories. Sorry writing for the Tomarry Big Bang took all my priority during the summer and work, school and homework are taking up my time. I barely have time to sleep most days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to get this chapter done and posted so I can get the story moving. I'll probably do a time skip next chapter - probably a year. Though it depends.
> 
> What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I would like to hear what you guys thought.


End file.
